


A Walk in the Snow

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Oneshot, Snow, Walks In The Park, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: It's the first snow of the year and Weiss asks Pyrrha to go on a walk with her.





	A Walk in the Snow

Despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside, Weiss felt very warm inside. It might have had something to do with the fact that she was not just taking a long walk with the girl she had a crush on, but also how they were pressed up next to one another, fingers interlocking as they watched the snow drift slowly towards the ground. It wasn’t a heavy snow, more of a light dusting, but it was enough to pepper the trees and the bushes with white little specks.

* * *

 

It had started a normal day, with classes taking far too long to end than they should have, thanks to Professor Port getting enthralled in another one of his war stories that Weiss swore changed every single time he told it. Ruby, as usual, had fallen asleep at her desk, prompting Weiss to make sure that she had written her notes legibly so Ruby could copy them later. Blake had been reading a book under her desk, and Yang sat there looking alert. Of all the people to be interested in what Port was saying, she never would have expected it to be Yang. 

Of course, Weiss herself had been preoccupied. Especially since a certain  _ someone _ decided to sit right in front of her this time. If Weiss had to pick someone out of the students at Beacon who was the best at fighting, sincerest,  _ and _ most attractive, she wouldn’t skip a beat before picking Pyrrha Nikos herself. With her acute fight style and humble personality, it was no wonder Weiss felt herself attracted to her.  _ Perhaps I’m made of metal _ , she would joke in her mind as she stared down at Pyrrha’s gorgeous red ponytail. The way her hair cascaded made her eyes follow it up and down again, watching how the light bounced off it to give it shine. 

“I’m so glad classes are finally over,” said Ruby, waking up just in time to hear the bell. Weiss rolled her eyes at her, and Ruby blushed, realizing her mistake. “Do you mind, uh, sharing the notes with me?” 

“I guess I’ll take one for the team again,” said Weiss, begrudgingly handing Ruby her notebook. Ruby was a great team leader and strategist, but her school habits were subpar, in Weiss’s opinion. Still, she couldn’t let her friend fail the class, as long as she was putting effort into studying the notes Weiss had taken, it meant that she technically was still invested in trying to learn. 

“Oh look, it’s snowing out,” said Yang, looking out one of the windows as they walked through the doors of the lecture hall. “I’m glad we don’t have to leave the building.” 

“I’d rather stay bundled up in here,” said Blake, crossing her arms together. Weiss peered out the window, then gave her teammates a blank gaze. 

“It’s  _ barely _ coming down,” said Weiss, rolling her eyes. “This is absolutely  _ nothing _ compared to Atlas weather.”

“Do I look like I’m from Atlas?” joked Blake, who had grown up in a much,  _ much _ , warmer climate. Weiss pressed her lips together and looked outside longingly at the soft snow which had just started to pool up on the grass. It fell slowly towards the ground, swirling around in the air a bit before hitting their targets, whatever tree, bush, or grass grabbed them first. 

“I suppose you’re not used to this weather, but it’s certainly not  _ that _ cold,” said Weiss, who noticed their friends’ team approaching them. 

“What’s all the ruckus-oh my gosh! It’s snowing!” exclaimed Nora, rushing towards the window to watch the snowflakes fall. “Oh Ren, we just  _ have _ to have a snowball fight, or build an igloo, or make snow angels, or-”

“I’d love to do that too, but there isn’t enough snow yet,” said Ren to a much disappointed Nora. “Maybe later.” Weiss brushed some of her bangs out of her face with her finger as she looked over at Pyrrha, who was admiring the snow. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’d rather just have some hot chocolate and stay indoors,” said Jaune, eyeing the snow. 

“Oh come on, you guys, there’s not even enough snow for me to leave footprints yet! In fact, this is perfect weather to take a walk in, granted that I grab my coat and hat first,” said Weiss. 

“I’ll pass, you’re going to freeze out there,” teased Blake. Weiss let out a “hmph” and looked over towards Pyrrha, who had turned back around. 

“A walk  _ does _ sound like a good idea, especially before the snow builds up enough to be bothersome,” said Pyrrha innocently. Weiss felt her cheeks getting pink as she dropped her filter and said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Do you want to go take a walk with me?” asked Weiss, crossing her hands behind her back and realizing how dorky she probably sounded.  _ I could have done that without being so blunt about it, now she definitely knows I have a crush on her. I’ll just have to wait and see how she reacts _ , thought Weiss. 

But much to her surprise, Pyrrha’s face lit up. 

“Sure, I’d love to. Just let me grab my coat first. Do you want to meet back here?” asked Pyrrha. Weiss smiled cheek to cheek. 

“Of course!” she said, giving Pyrrha a little goodbye wave as she and her team started to head back to their dorm. “See you soon!” Weiss sighed as she watched Pyrrha walk away. 

“Well, someone has a crush,” teased Yang. 

“Shut up,” said Weiss, crossing her arms. “She’s only  _ the _ most competent student at Beacon Academy, who  _ wouldn’t  _ have a crush on her?”

Soon enough, the two of them met back downstairs by the exit. Pyrrha had a nice red coat with little white buttons on it that matched Weiss’s white coat with red buttons. Weiss smirked internally at the thought that they were unintentionally matching. 

“The first snowfall of the year, it certainly took long enough,” said Weiss as they stepped outside. The glittering snowflakes drifted down as Weiss looked upwards, speckling her face. “Ah, feels just like home.” Pyrrha smiled, and walked next to Weiss. 

“I did a bit of training in Argus so I’m not bothered by the cold anymore,” said Pyrrha, holding out her hand to collect a bit of the snow on her glove. “I find it quite beautiful, actually.” She turned to face Weiss and gave her a cheerful smile. Weiss heard her own heartbeat in her ears. 

“Me too,” said Weiss confidently, not wanting to appear like a dork around Pyrrha. “The way that it just transforms the landscape into something completely different just overnight, it’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“I like the way it sparkles in the light,” said Pyrrha. “It’s like a million little lights are trapped underneath the snow.”

“Yeah,” said Weiss as they walked a bit further from the school. While she wouldn’t admit it, she was indeed cold. Her jacket was warm, sure, but she had forgotten to grab gloves. She rubbed her hands together to keep a little bit of warmth, but without much luck. 

“Are you cold?” asked Pyrrha, confronting Weiss with one of the most unwanted questions. Weiss put her hands in her coat pockets. 

“Well, I’m not cold, but I forgot my gloves,” said Weiss, trying to make an excuse and failing. She might as well have just admitted that she was cold. Pyrrha laughed a little bit. 

“So the Ice Queen herself does get cold,” said Pyrrha. In any other situation, Weiss would have rolled her eyes, but there was something about Pyrrha calling her Ice Queen that felt a bit endearing. She decided to roll with it.

“Apparently, although I didn’t know it was possible of myself,” said Weiss. Pyrrha smirked. She then took off her left glove and handed it to Weiss. 

“Here,” she said, as Weiss grabbed it with both of her hands. “You can have one of mine.” Weiss, not wanting to waste the opportunity to vicariously hold Pyrrha’s hand through her glove, quickly put it on her left hand. It was a lot warmer than she had expected, and it felt great compared to her other cold hand. 

“Thank you,” said Weiss. “But what about your other hand? It’ll get cold.” 

What happened next almost caused Weiss to slip on the thin layer of ice beneath her. 

Pyrrha leaned in a bit closer to Weiss and grabbed her right hand, quickly interlocking her fingers before relaxing them. Weiss gasped softly and was glad that her cheeks were already pink from the cold, otherwise it would have been really obvious that she was blushing. 

“There, now we can keep all our hands warm,” said Pyrrha cheerfully as they continued to walk. If Pyrrha didn’t know what she was doing to Weiss, she would have had to be completely oblivious by now. 

Despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside, Weiss felt very warm inside. It might have had something to do with the fact that she was not just taking a long walk with the girl she had a crush on, but also how they were pressed up next to one another, fingers interlocking as they watched the snow drift slowly towards the ground. It wasn’t a heavy snow, more of a light dusting, but it was enough to pepper the trees and the bushes with white little specks. 

“Hey, Pyrrha,” said Weiss, rubbing her thumb against the back of Pyrrha’s hand. “This was really fun, I mean, I had a great time out here, looking at the snow, spending time with you, and I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to do something like this again?”

“Look at the snow, or…?” suggested Pyrrha. Weiss accidentally squeezed Pyrrha’s hand a little bit. 

“I mean, it can be, but I was thinking more of just, oh I don’t know, us hanging out together? Just together?”

“Oh. Like a date.”

It was at this moment that Weiss felt that the heat coming from inside her was going to melt all of the snow around her. She couldn’t tell if her knees were shaking from the cold, or because she was so nervous right now.

“Yeah, like a date,” she couldn’t believe she was saying. Pyrrha grinned.

“I’d like that,” she said as they headed back towards the school doors. As they approached the school, Weiss’s head was swimming with all sorts of possibilities for what they could do next. But one thing was for sure, there was just one more thing she wanted to do right now. 

“Hey Pyrrha, could you lean down just a bit?” asked Weiss, hoping that the tone of her voice didn’t give away her intentions. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately in this sense, Pyrrha had figured it out and leaned down just enough for Weiss to do what she had planned. 

Weiss leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Pyrrha’s, almost startling herself as Pyrrha pressed back. She pulled out of the kiss and looked back at Pyrrha, blushing harder than ever. 

“Want to study together later?” asked Pyrrha. Weiss’s eyes beamed. 

“Of course,” said Weiss, opening the door for her. “And thanks again for taking a walk with me.”

“My pleasure!”


End file.
